A Bit Out of Place
by Bumblebee1827
Summary: Meet Strider, A clone of Sonic that Eggman developed but went rouge. During one of his peaceful jogs, a strange power transported him to a new world, how will he fare? Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

"...ugh... man, where am I?" Dang did anyone get the number of that truck? My names Strider, and I'm in a bit of a jam. Here's the short version, I was on one of my

typical run's along with my two chao, when all of a sudden the Twilight Onyx started acting funny. I shrugged it off thinking it was just detecting the chaos emeralds

since I was near the shrine of the master emerald. But then as I got closer to the shrine, the Onyx started to float and some strange pulses were coming from it.

I went up to touch it and everything after that is a blank. So here I am now, waking up in a clearing of a forest."Damn...it's pretty dark in this place, even in the

clearing..."I said as I got back on my feet. I checked to see if the Onyx was still on me, and to my luck it still was but it had no power for some reason, not that I

needed any of it. I then check around to see if my chao were nearby but no such luck. Instead I see some prints that lead to a path.I follow them and thank god I'm

outta there only to find a cottage with a bunch of animals outside. I spot my two friends at a near by chicken coupe and proceed to them. They hop on my shoulders

and giggle, happy to see me as always. "Heh, great to see you guys are alright." I say to them as they say the usual "chao chao".Then I hear some hoof steps and

think to myself,"They got a horse, but no stable or barn to keep 'em in weird." I shrug the thought off and proceed to the gate to find out more about where I'm at.

Then the hoof steps got closer and closer, so I turned around to find a small yellow pony with a long pink mane, tail, and light blue eyes. I stare at the pony for about

a minute or so until I hear her say,"ummm..I'm guessing those two creatures are yours?" I simply nod my head and walked two steps closer to her and said,"I

appreciate you taking care of them, I hope they weren't much trouble, especially this one." As I poked Lucian in his belly. The pony simply giggled and replied,"Oh no

no no, they were absolute angels, both of them." I give a slight chuckle and think to myself,"Lucian an angel, I mean yea he isn't your typical dark chao, he isn't a

prankster bt still kinda find it ironic." I laugh at my thought and the pony then said to me,"Ummmmm...my name is Fluttershy..., what's yours if you don't mind me

asking..."she said in a soft innocent tone."Oh sorry, my name is Strider, and again thank you Fluttershy. But I have some questions to ask you. Where is this place?"

Fluttershy shy finally stopped hiding part of her face in her hair and looked up at me, she's got pretty eyes."You're in Ponyville." I just give her an

inquisitive look,"Ponyville?What a strange name for a pla-" But before I could finish my thought, my head was throbbing like crazy...and I had passed out from the

pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Early Morning Wake-up Call and Meeting Friends Prt 1

"I'm gonna beat you Sonic!" I was on Angel Island and racing Sonic;I was a whole lap ahead of him and the shrine was just around the corner, as I was about to drift

around, something had made me lose my balance, and made me come close to hitting a tree, but I woke up before that. Staring blankly at the ceiling I figured I was

in Fluttershy's I laid there, I felt something next to me, I turned to see Fluttershy with her head on my neck with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile at this

and went back to my thoughts. Then out of nowhere I swear i thought I hear her cooing, as she was waking up.I turn to face her and said,"Well good morning

sunshine." Her face turned redder than a tomato fused with a steamed lobster, yea that red, as she quickly hopped out of the sofa and said,"I'm so sorry!" And hid

behind her mane, I stare at her and say," What are you apologizing for exactly?" She then said," I thought you were a friend I just met yesterday!" I stare at her then

I grab my Onyx to check my reflection, turns out my fur and eyes changed color, from my usual darkish blue fur and red eyes, I changed to shining sky blue to light

lime green eyes. I explain to Fluttershy the details of my"powers" and she still apologized, i asked what for and replied,"I was kind of...scared to sleep by myself that

night, so I thought i could... bunk with you..." She hid behind her mane once again. I got off the sofa and sat next to her and said,"It's not a problem Fluttershy." She

was blushing again.I just sat there and gave a slight chuckle, but deep inside I felt a certain cold feeling just melt away from where my heart is, it was only a small

part but I could feel something warm. I wonder,"Could I have feelings for her? If I did, how could it work? She a gentle kind spirit, and I'm just some monster..." As I

finished my thought as if she read my mind she told me," You're not a monster Strider." I nearly jumped out of my skin as she said that. I said,"How could you tell

what I was thinking?!" She simply stated,"Your eyes told me, you had a look of sorrow and fear and that told me enough." She said with a smile on her face. I

breathe a small sigh of relief,"Thank god she didn't catch that other part." As I look around her cottage, which looks pretty nice and cozy, she nudges me and

says,"Ummm...two things, the first, would you like to meet the rest of my friends; and second, the color you got now, it looks much nicer on you." She blushed again

and I said,"You mean there's more of you,and thanks that's the usual reason I use this color swap for, but I guess I could stick with this look for a while, the old look

was getting tired." I got up and proceeded to the door, but before I touched the door knob my stomach let out a roar that could me heard from miles away. I blushed

and scratched the back of my head and asked,"Hey Flutter, before we head out can we eat first?" I said with a slight chuckle. she just laughed and headed to the

kitchen, and I followed. As I entered there were a few animals, a couple of blue jays were singing, some mice were eating their food, and a white rabbit tapping his

foot next to an empty bowl with a look of discontent. Fluttershy then approached the rabbit and gave him a salad, at first the rabbit denied the salad then

Fluttershy then gave the rabbit a stare that even put me to a corner, dang it was a bit scary, then rabbit proceeded to eat its food, she then approached me and

said,"What do you wanna eat, I'm going to assume daisy sandwiches and hay are out of the question." I then say,"You got any pancake mix?" She headed to her

pantry and pulled out pancake mix, eggs and water. "Awesome, I'll take it from here." I pull out the pans and butter and proceed with cooking, she then asked

me,"Are you sure you don't want me to cook them." I say to her,"Flutters, you took me in and patched up my two friends, I need to repay your kindness, and this is

just a start." She smile and just nodded her head, I then said,"Oh can you get the other two breakfast is ready." She nodded and brought the two chao into the

kitchen not even 10 seconds later. The table set and we proceeded to eat our breakfast. Just as I was about to finish my 3rd pancake, the rabbit tapped my leg, and I

just handed him a pancake, and he just hopped away. I giggle and try to grab another pancake but it seems my two little"angels" were victims of gluttony. I just

laugh and gather all the dishes and wash them."So, we gonna go see your friends Flutters?" She nods her head and we all proceed to the door. We are heading

toward the urban part of Ponyville. During the walk I ask,"Hey Flutters, where are we goin exactly?" She says" We're going to sugarcube corner."Sugarcube Corner

huh, sounds...interesting."Well after awhile we entered the town and jeez, after seeing half of these pastel colored grass chewers, my eyes started to hurt. In any

case, we arrived at Sugarcube Corner, and as she opened the door all eyes were on me. I felt a bead of sweat on my head, and I tensed up slightly, but proceeded

inside. I was then approached by a pink pony with an even pinker and with balloons on her flanks. She just stood there for a bit and quickly left Sugarcube Corner

slamming the door behind her,"Ooooook, that was...strange." Then I was approached by a white pony with a purple mane, she inspected my attire and she said,"My

word, your gloves and shoes, they're soo, sooo." But before she finished her thought, she saw my Onyx and her eyes glowed,"MY WORD WHAT AN AMAZING GEM

STONE! MY I SEE IT!" I hand it to her and she was just gawking at it, and I thought,"She doesn't sense any of the evil coming from the gem...thats right, the thing

has zero power." She then asked me,"Where did you acquire such a fine jewel?" I said,"Forged it myself, I didn't think I did that good of a job, not really a jewel

forger." She rebutted,"Oh but you did, it is the finest Onyx I've every laid my hooves on." Her eyes glowed again as she handed me back the Onyx. Man she was

beautiful...wait, come on now, no interspecies mingling dude focus. The next of the ponies I met I assumed to be the brains of the group,"Hi I'm Twilight Sparkle,

what's your name." I had forgotten to introduce myself to the other two, way to go dude,"My names Strider, and as you all can probably tell, I'm not from here."

Twilight and a cyan rainbow maned pony were eyeing me. I stared at the rainbow maned pony and she stared back at me. I noticed that her wings had stiffened and

she turn slightly red, I was confused but Fluttershy and the white unicorn sort of alerted her of her wings status and she quickly fix it. I asked the unicorn," I forgot to

ask, what is your name?" she replied,"Oh where are my manners my name is Rarity a pleasure." She said with a smile. Suddenly I smelled apples coming from the

kitchen and suddenly an orange pony with a blonde mane and a southern accent came out and said,"Come and get it ya'll."The others headed for the snack cart filled

with apple related snacks and she approached,"Howdy there partner, ya want somthin, I got apple pie, apple fritter, applecupcakes, and apple brown betty, not my

aunt."I merely laughed at the last bit and I said,"Can I get that apple pie?" She nodded and she got her rope and lassoed me an apple pie. It was pretty cool,"My

names Strider, and yours?" she replied,"Oh, mah name is Applejack a pleasure." she said with a smile as she held out her hoof. I shook it and downed that apple pie.

Just then a small purple dragon and a white unicorn with wings and a rainbow mane came through the front door along with the pink pony.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girls then headed toward the other two ponies and little dragon and I start to think,"I think coming to a world filled with pastel grass chewers tops my list of

strange... And just who are these peop...uh I mean ponies (damn this new form of grammar -_-;)." The tall white pony then approached me and held out her hoof

and said,"Hello there stranger." I swear I felt regal waves coming from her, but it was mixed with kindness and approval. It was weird, but I felt right at home some

how when all these ponies get together... It's like the ice around my heart is slowly being melted away ever since I came here, but one question still rings in my

brain, what's my purpose here. A yell makes me lose my train of thought,"WHAAAA!" I fall on my ass only to find that the pink pony pounced on me,"Howdy howdy

howdy, my names Pinkie Pie, and that there's Princess Celestia, you looked like a zombie for a bit so I thought I'd snap ya out of it!" I swear when she said that I felt

like laughing,"Heh, well my name is Strider, and since I'm un-zombified can you get off Pinkie?" She nods her head and hops off ain't really my style but since I'm not

from here, I faced the Princess and kneeled. She simply giggles and lifts me up using her magic. "There's no need for such formality, I'm simply here to see what the

buzz is about this hedgehog that's been wandering around Ponyville."I just give a big smile as I scratch the back of my head," Well there isn't much about me, if you

came from where I lived, you'd know there isn't anything special about me..."I said in a somber tone. Rarity and Fluttershy stood next to me and nudged my side,"My

dear trust me when I say you are special, other than a dragon I couldn't expect anyone to craft a jewel such as yours."Fluttershy then said,"Yes you are special, I

mean look at your two friends, they seem to adore you so very much, and since I'm an animal caretaker myself that means something too...doesn't it?" I simply

chuckle and say,"Yea Fluttershy, it does, and thanks Rarity." I pick my head up and then party continues for about a good 3-4 hours. I approached the little dragon as

I thought he could answer one of my questions,"Hey little dude, I got a question for ya." The dragon turned and said,"Alright shoot, and my names Spike." I

proceeded to ask him,"Ok Spike, you wouldn't happen to know if theres any nearby volcanos, dragons, and or phoenix's by any chance?" Spike gave me an

awkward look and said,"Ummm yea, you can actually find 'em all in one place." Spike then gave me a map that lead to the volcano and marked the spots where the

phoenixes and dragons would be. I figured I could do this task tomorrow, so I just mingled with everyone. After a very very very long conversation with Pinkie Pie, I

decided I needed a punch break, so I headed for the punch bowl. Right before I took a sip of punch I felt someo-...Somepony(damn grammar) nudge me. I turn to

see Fluttershy and Rarity together. I look at them with a puzzled look and Fluttershy asked," Can we talk outside?" I nod my head as we head out back. As I close the

back door to the patio Rarity says,"So Fluttershy says you have a talent for hiding your true colors." I nod and say," Yea I do, I can willingly change the color of my

fur and eyes. This is just a look I use in my down time, but if you wanna see what I really look like then here you go." I change back to my usual dark-blue green

shade with red eyes. Rarity stared in amazement, and Fluttershy, well her wings perked up as she turned red. I pointed at her and she squeaked in embarrassment

as she fixed her wings, but the red in her face didn't go away. I looked at Rarity to see her turn bright red as well and I think to myself,"They can't have feelings for

me..can they?" I change back to what I call my "off-day" color scheme. I swear both turned even redder. I tried to approach Fluttershy but she went back inside the

party, I went to Rarity and she said,"Would you..please lower yourself?" I dunno whats goin on but I kneel and outta no where, Rarity kisses my cheek, stares into

my eyes and goes back into the party. Red in the face I just stand and start to stare into the sky thinkin to myself,"...This is starting to get interesting." Night had

fallen upon Ponyville and I still didn't have my own place, I was heading to the Pony Inn when all of a sudden, I was approached by the Princess."Strider, do you have

a place to stay?" I tell her,"Well when I first came here, Fluttershy took me in, but I don't wanna burden her, so I was gonna head over to the Pony Inn, they accept

rings right?" She started to laugh and I said,"Well then you would,'t happen to know the current exchange rate of rings to um...what is it you ponies use?""Our form

of currency is Bits."I swear a felt an anime sweatdrop form on the side of my head. "Well I'm guessin Rings and bits can't be exchanged?" She shook her head,"I

thought so." She then pointed to a small boutique,"Well I asked some of the other ponies, Fluttershy said you could always come to her cottage, but Rarity also said

you could head over to the boutique." Wow, either I bunk with Fluttershy or I sleep in a boutique, my masculinity must be decreasing rapidly."Alright, I guess I'll head

to the boutique, I got some questions I need to ask Rarity anyway. Thank you Princess." She simply nodded her head, and teleported away. I knocked on the door to

the boutique, at first no one answered but then I heard the locks and the door opened to reveal Rarity in a mahogany colored robe and her eyes were glowing.

"Ummmm, hi Rarity." She motioned me inside and said,"Welcome to my humble abode." Humble was the last word I could think of, if anything the inside reflected

her personality as a fashionista, from all of the clothes and displays I saw. I wander the house to find a couch and get comfortable. As I was sitting down Rarity sat

next to me and put her head on my neck,"Rarity, you feelin alright?" She looked up at me and said,"Nothing...nothing at all darling."The look she had in her eyes,I

didn't wanna assume so I had to make sure,"Rarity, about the party, why did you kiss my cheek?" She turned red and she retreated slightly." There is

something about you that just... seemed to..connect with me." As a vision sparked in my head her horn had started to glow and touch my forehead. Rarity and I were

in a black room,"Welcome Strider, and friend." That voice.. it could only belong to one person,"Alright Xiaomei, what are we doing here?" A figure in a dark purple

cloak comes from the shadows,"I've come to show you the reason you are here." Just then the world was filled with color then the part in front of me and Rarity

showed a scene, a scene from something horrible,"This is the future of the world you were a part of, you were meant to die."Suddenly I see a fight with me fighting a

metal version of myself, I was in different clothes, I was wearing a Black hoodie with a chain stretching across at the neck, Trip Pants, and Black high tops. But there

was blood coming from my side, I was getting thrashed. Rarity was in tears as she saw what was in front of us. Metal was relentless, he gave me no chance for a

counter attack, and there wasn't even the tiniest scratch on him. He took off my hood and let out a small chuckle,"Did you really think a mere copy could defeat me?"

He stomped the earth which resulted in a spike and he threw me into the air, he met me at the top and slammed his foot into my gut sending me flying towards the

ground and through the spike.I was still barely alive as he said,"Everything you will ever love will BURN..." His hand turned into a knife and he sliced my

throat."Unfortunately no matter what you did while you were still at home, nothing could change this out come... It was in our best interest to let you live a life of

peace, a life you deserve." I stare a the ground and say to her,"How would you know that,I've done the impossible before." I then looked at Rarity, she was a mess, I

honestly didn't know she cared for me, she was broken as if she had lost something important to her. I go to hold her and she latched onto me and didn't want to let

go,"I don't want to lose you Strider..." Tears still flowing,"Ok Xiaomei, that sort of explains everything, but I feel like there is still something you're not telling

me."She disappears and me and Rarity are back the boutique. Rarity still holding me tight she looks at me,"Promise me you'll never leave me.." I look at her and

say,"Rarity...I'm sorry. I'm not a fan of making promises I know I can't keep." She looked down and said,"Then at least stay with me for a while?" I nod my head and

ask her,"Where do you keep the blankets?" She pointed at the hall closet and I grabbed a big blanket to cover us both as we cuddle for the night. After about 3 hours

I woke up still next to Rarity, and I swear, she looked beautiful even when she slept. I tried to get up to get a glass of water but she started to whimper. So I just sat

there and tried to go back to sleep. After about 30min ,I use the pillow trick so I can get a glass of water and take a quick bathroom break. A was heading down the

stairs, I noticed Rarity was awake and I almost jump outta my skin,"I thought you left..." I shake my head and say,"Only to get a glass of water and to use the

bathroom." I sit next to her and she starts to hold me again,"I don't want to lose you." I say to her,"You're not going to lose me, don't forget that was all supposed to

happen on my world, I'm safe here."I pulled her closer to me and she looked up and kissed me. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss and after a minute or two I

ask her,"What was that for?" She looks at me with a smile and says,"Just to make sure you keep your promise Strider." I just chuckle and we get cozy on the couch

once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Tragic Hero's Tale

Strider POV

As Rarity and I were sleeping together that weird thing with her horn and my brain happened again. We found ourselves at Xiaomei's feet while she sat in her

"Mystical Throne" she calls it, god knows why,"Strider, you must sleep, She wishes to know who you are." I look at her and ask,"If she wants to know me she could

ask me herself you know." She shakes her head,"She wants to see as well, all the pain you have felt." I just look at the ground and say,"Fine, but why do I have to be

asleep through this?" She remains silent and I just doze off.

Rarity's POV

I wake up in a black room next to Strider,"It seems that we are in his mind again." Suddenly I feel a mysterious presence and look up,"Hello Rarity, I believe you

had some questions about your sleeping friend here, or rather is he something more?" I simply look down as I feel my face burn a little."A pony such as myself fall for

a...man like him... well...may-" I cut myself off and try to hide behind my mane, it's funny instead of the usual curly look ,I decided to straighten it, Strider liked it,

and oh look at me ramble on like this,"Well what can you tell me..Xiaomei was it?" She shook her head,"I will not tell you anything, Strider is willing to share his

deepest and darkest thoughts with you. But be warned you might not like what you see." I steel my nerves ,"I think I can handle it." Xiaomei motioned me to tap

Striders head with my horn, It suddenly started to glow white as it made contact and I was transported somewhere.

Strider POV

"Ugh... man...what is this place?" As I come to I observe my surroundings and notice,"This is the doctors lab." I look around and head towards the Cryo-Chamber. As

I try to find my capsule, memories start flowing in my head at an alarming and seemingly dangerous rate. My head was processing so much info I fell to the ground in

pain. After a minute or so it had stopped and I went on trying to find my capsule."Finally, room XIII, ...my birthplace." I phase through the door to notice a figure

laying next to the capsule, it's Rarity. I rush to her side to see if she's alright. As I kneeled down to lift up her head I noticed how beautiful she was. She looked

beautiful when her mane was curled yea, but...now that it's straight, she looks beyond amazing. I hear her groan a bit as she slowly opens her eyes,"S...Stri...der?" I

look into her beautiful glowing eyes,"heh morning princess." She just gave me a light smile. After she adjusted herself she asked,"So this is where it all started huh?"

I look at my capsule, you know what Ima just call it a pod capsule seems too lame...anyway, I see myself just floating in the liquid then,"Subject Strider, clone of

Sonic the Hedgehog, purpose kill Sonic, powers darkness. That's pretty much me in a nutshell... I'm nothing but a fake...a tool...not even my own person..."I feel a

tear escape my eye and I look to the ground. I slump down as memories of my past come back again, only ones that I regret, from when I killed, hurt, when I was

eggmans puppet... I feel Rarity put face against mine,"That simply isn't are you nothing will change that." The background then changes to a scene from a couple of

months back,"Oh no...not this..." We are in the middle of town square and there was a huge crowd encircling us...watching me turn into a monster."Rarity...please

look away..." A monstrous dark aura surrounds me, my fur turned a dark shade of red, my eyes a bright crimson. Six snake-like shadows came out of my back and

snatched up 2 little girls and chomped them in half. As their blood spilled on me I just laugh hysterically in a demonic voice,"So...whose next?" The mob rushes at me

but it was pointless, one after another the people were torn limb from limb,be headed, butchered... All by me. I tried to move away from Rarity, but her grip on me is

too tight,"See Rarity, this is the power that sleeps within me...A monster just waiting to come out and destroy. I'm nothing but fake, a killer... I'm nothing..." I felt

her hoof smack me hard in the face, I turn to look at her. Tears runner down her face like a waterfall,"Enough Strider, you are not a are you. That beast is just some

petty squatter that hides in your body to escape from a world that hates it, it's not you..." She put her face close to mine and I dunno know why but I had closed the

tiny gap between our lips and kissed her. I immediately pulled away,"I'm sorry Rarity, I didn't mean t-" She cut me off and kissed me again, but It felt deeper than

the last one. after we broke away, we were back on the sofa at the boutique,"So I'm guessing that means that any questions you had about me have been

answered?" She simply nodded her head. I checked the clock on the far wall and it said 12:34am,"Damn still that late?" I felt Rarity scoot closer to me,"More time to

spend with each other Strider." She said with a smile on her face. I put an arm around her shoulder as she rests her head on my shoulder. something felt kinda

funny, I looked under the banket to notice,"WTF?! HOW DID I GET THESE CLOTHES ON ME!?" The clothes I wore in that one vision Xiaomei showed us,I'm wearing

them right black hoodie, the pants the shoes, what the heck does this mean? Rarity just shrugs it off,"They suit you quite well Strider." She just lays there getting

cozy on me. I felt a slight bulge on the jacket pocket. I reach in and take out a gemstone that had the light blue color just like my fur i have right now.I think to

myself, Is this what the master meant by sharing my life with others? I shake my head," Hey Rarity, I got something for you." I hand her the gem,"IT..It's beautiful.

How did you-" I just say,"I dunno but I think the power stored in my onyx manifested itself as that gem. It represents itself as me masking myself from my past."She

uses her magic to set the gem next to a red stone on a nearby table,"Thank you Strider, it's the greatest gift anyone has given me." she kisses me again and from

there we just cuddled the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Talk about a harsh morning.

I find myself on a barren wasteland on one knee and bleeding out. "Damn you..metal... you bastar-!" Metal cut me off as he grabbed me by my neck,"How can you

live with yourself, knowing that you're just some cheap imitation of a hero. The curse that you carry, what do you hope to do with it? Save people, make them love

you, make them see you as a hero?" He just lets out a small chuckle as his free hand turns into a knife he knee'd me in my gut and threw me to the ground."Damn

you, worthless pile of scra-" I cough up blood and try to put pressure on my side wound."I'll see you in hell, wanna be."He was about to slit my throat, but I woke up

right before he could.I pant frantically and wipe off the sweat that formed on my head,"Damn...I thought I was gonna die for sure that time." These nightmares I

keep having,it all points to the day I first met Metal... That mechanized monster sent to destroy me.I can never forget that day for as long as I live. I look next to me

to find Rarity still asleep with a smile.I check the clock to see that it was 7:15am,"Damn it's early...Better kill some time."I get off the sofa and head into the kitchen

to cook up breakfast. After 45 min I finished making chocolate chip waffles, eggs,fresh-baked cinnamon buns and fresh pineapple mango juice,"Thank god they have

fruit here, otherwise I'd go insane." Yea, I always eat mostly fruit and drink fruit juices so I don't get sick, other people say it's for "other reasons" but whatever. As

soon as I finish setting the table I hear hoof steps,"Morning Princess." I say with a smirk. She walks in with a somewhat devious look on her face,"Morning

handsome." As she jumped on me,"Boy someones rowdy this morning." She just laughed in my arms,"It's only because you're here." We both move in to kiss each

other before I let her out of my grasp so we can eat.I escort her to her spot at the table and get her situated then i got myself seated and started to eat."Did you

make this all by yourself?" She asked in amazment."Yup, hope it isn't too much, do you like it?" Though I really didn't need an answer see how she was drooling a

bit before she started eating. I let out a small chuckle and call Lance and Lucian down so they can eat. Lance can to my side asap, Lucain was dragging a very un-

happy cat,"Lucian, whats up with the cat?" suddenly the cat jumps out of Lucian's grasp and onto my face clinging to it,"AHHHH! GET THIS FRIGGIN CAT OFFA MY

FACE!" I try to pry the cat off but it just wouldn't come off,"Now my dear Opal, can you please get off of my friend?" Without much the cat just let go and pranced to

her water bowl,"Sorry about Opal Strider, she tends to be a handful." I just shrug shoulders and continue eating my food and think to myself,"That damn feline

monster." I shake my head and go back to eating again. After I had finished and took care of the dishes I checked the clock to see that it was only 8:25am."Still

pretty early, wonder what I should do?" I walk out into the living room to see Rarity folding the blanket we shared. I feel my face get a bit warm as I get lost in her

eyes.I think to myself,"Get it together dude... It could never work out,you're only kidding yourself if you think that _**YOU**_ can bring her happiness." My smile fades and

I walk into the living room."So I'm guessin breakfast was good?" she nearly jumped out of her skin, guess I still got my "ninja skills","It was delicious Strider, I really

appreciate the gesture." She walks up to me and tries to kiss me but I retreat. She looks at me for a bit with a small frown,"Is something wrong Strider?" "I'm

struggling on my words, do I tell her what I feel, if I do what do I say; I'm scared it's not gonna work, ignore her, what do?" I try to gather my thoughts but no

dice,"I'm sorry Rarity, but I don't want to deny you the experience of caring for someone."She gives me a puzzled look,"What do you mean?" I just look down to the

ground and my voice gets a bit harsh,"Why would you waste your time on a fake like me, instead of that somepony of your dreams. I don't wanna take that away

from him, or you...I want you to be happy Rarity." I just walk out the door after that with the chao behind me. "Damn...I can't believe what I just did." I just pull out

the map Spike gave me and head to the trail not wasting anytime. I zoom past ponyville in less than a minute and I wind up on this country road, no houses, not

fences, just open wilderness and a few clouds in the sky. I race across the area only to notice that I see a rainbow-colored streak head towards me. I break only to

find that its one of the ponies I met at the party, the only one I didn't introduce myself too, man I'm a jerk."So you think you're fast there hot shot?" The cyan

colored pony said."To a certain extent, why do you ask? You wanna get smoked in a race or something?" Her face turned red,"Oh IT"S ON BUDDY!" We go over the

rules of the race, first one to the entrance of the everfree forest is the winner, and seeing as I still had about a few hours to kill I figures why not. We blast off the

starting gate and she takes a huge lead,"Heh well aren't we a fast one." I pickup the pace and hit mach 5, passing her easily."Hah well didn't think I'd have to use

this but time for the SONIC RAINBOOM!" Dang that's the brightest and colorful sonic boom I've seen. I think I can still top that though. I use my Sound Cutter

technique to break the sound barrier a few other times thus bringing me to mach 8, two levels under her,"SONIC BREAKER!" Time seems to stop as I my speed

increases to mach 20 thus overpowering the pegasus. I apply my breaks and wait for her. She arrives with her mouth hung open,"...woah...that...was...AWESOME!"

She hugs me tightly,"That was the most amazing race ever. But I don't even know your name, I'm Rainbow Dash by the way." As she let's go I chuckle a bit,"My

names Strider." Her eyes opened wide,"Strider as in Fluttershy's girlfriend Strider?" I look at her for a few seconds,"Since when was I dating Fluttershy?" She then

looked at me sternly,"Since you decided to sleep with her, I swear if you make her cry, I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Yikes, but we weren't sleeping together, and I needed

her to understand that so to avoid a pointless squabble I just decide to ask Fluttershy whats goin on, thank god her house it ten feet away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inner Evil

I knocked on Fluttershy's door, and not even after 5 seconds Fluttershy opened it,"Hi Strider, I've been meaning to talk to you can you please come in, sorry Rainbow

Dash I wanna talk to him in private." I enter her cottage and close the door, I then notice that Fluttershy is looking down a bit,"So...what did you wanna talk about

Fluttershy?" Suddenly I feel a huge wave of sleepiness come over me,"Wha...whats..going on?...Why am I so...sleepy?" After what seemed like minutes, I woke up

and look at the clock, and what the hell it some got to be around 9:45pm. "Fluttershy, do you mind if I bunk at your cottage tonight?" She just leads me to the couch

still with the blanket I used when I was here my first night."So Fluttershy, did you hear, we're goin out appearantly." She looked at me,"The one about us sleeping

together? Yes I did,I know it isn't true it was just that these little filly's,The cutie Mark Crusaders, thought we had something." She looked down a bit as she said that

last part. I then felt a throbbing pain in my head and suddenly, I was in a white room. Across from me there a mirror and as soon as I looked at it, my reflection and

two others came through. The other two were of Rarity and Fluttershy,"Coward, just submit to your inner evil, there is no use resisting us anymore." My reflection,

my hatred, my inner evil, my fears, my guilt, my sadness, it was all flowing in him. But why did Rarity and Fluttershy's shadows come here, whats my business here.

I didn't get to think much as my shadow elbowed me in my gut,"GAHHH! *pant* *pant* Dammit..." I jump out of the way before he could land another attack But

Fluttershy and Rarity double team me. What am I gonna do? I use my onyx to get some strength and charge at my shadow. The other two just stood there doing

nothing, didn't really matter because my hit weren't doing anything to my shadow."Until you get stronger you will never beat me." I suddenly woke up on th coach at

Fluttershy's house,"..Why am I so weak?" I look at the wall clock,"11:29pm huh, didn't think I was out that long...huh?" I look next to me to see Fluttershy snuggling

with me. That smile she had, it was cute. As I tried to get up, I heard her cooing a bit and her eyes started to open,"uhh, how are you feeling Strider?" I hold my

head cause it's still throbbing a bit,"Peachy Fluttershy, and sorry about the trouble." She just looked at me for a bit,"It was no trouble at all." I swear that smile on

her face, she could brighten up anyones day. As she lays her head on my chest, I start to think,"I wonder how Rarity I doing, was a bit to rough on her, was it right

to leave her?" These thoughts are eating me alive on the inside. I decided to check on her tomorrow after a good nights sleep. Well tomorrow came, and after a nice

breakfast,courtesy of Fluttershy, I headed to the boutique only to notice that it was closed. "Time to put my skills to the test." I dig in my pockets to see if I had

something to pick the lock with, and luckily I had a paper clip. I got the door opened up and entered the boutique. It was dark, but I noticed that there were a bunch

of unfinished dresses on the mannequins, then I heard a faint sound, sobbing. I followed the sounds up the stairs and stood in front of Rarity's room." Rarity...it's me,

are you alright?" The next thing I hear is something being shattering behind the door,"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU,YOU LIAR!" At first my mind and gut

told me to get the hell outta there, but my heart told me I should go in. I once again use my lock picking skills I picked up on, I enter only to get hit by a lamp. I rub

my head and focus on Rarity,"Rarity...I'm sorry". Sorry, even I know that wasn't enough to get me outta this grave. She leaped outta bed and pinned me to the

ground," YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!" Her tears fall on my face as I just stare back at her. I may not have looked like it but I was

choking on my words. "Rarity... the reason I left...I all I would have done was hurt you, like I am now." I turn my head just so I don't have to see her face, but it was

pointless,feeling her tears on my face and hearing her sob... She started to ease off of me and I rolled out from under her. I pick her up to put her back on her bed,

but she refused to let me touch her. After an hour she had finally cried herself to sleep and I used that opportunity to get her into her bed."Man, I really screwed up...

The fact that she's crying this long proves it." I checked the clock to see that it was 5:28 in the afternoon. I decided to just lay by the bed side and dozed off. I woke

up in a white room,surrounded by mirrors."This isn't gonna end well..." My reflections started to turn black and exit the mirror."Lets hope I can get outta this

nightmare alive."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dark Reflections

Right before me, hundreds or thousands of shadowy reflections of me were standing ready to destroy me. I mentally prepare myself and charge straight for them

only to see them all vanish."What the hell?" Suddenly the ground turned to water, I still stood above it."what the hell is going on here? ... !"a shark like figure

appears beneath me and I barely jump away in time."Damn, talk about an unfair fight, how am I supposed to touch something underwater?" I was angry, most if not

all my attacks were fire based which was useless near by ,much less, underwater, what was I gonna do? I grabbed the Onyx and tried to use Chrono Ignis, nothing

but a black steam formed and went beneath the water. A blood-red shine came from beneath the pool,"Don't tell me that I actually made this fight harder for

myself..." Out of nowhere the shark came right in front of me and smacked me under the water. I was in a state of panic, swallowing water and gasping for air. The

shark then changed into a dark blob and entered my body. The water seemingly vanished and I was in some serious pain,"Yesss...We shall become one and we will

destroy everything." My eyes open wide,"Gahh! Get outta my body you crazy whore!"I say with slight panic. From my back a snakelike shadow appeared and went

toward my face,"Come on now Strider, you know this is destiny." I try to grab her but she move quickly,"Dammit Harley...GAHHHHH!... ughhh..." Some blood is

coming from my mouth and red electrical shocks come and go. Harley, a symbol Wrath. After the Dark Giga incident Eggman thought it would be wise to

summon another demigod to make his crappy theme park dreams a reality, but sadly this adventure took a darker turn, I had stopped him but Harley gained her full

form for a full 10 minutes, she completely wiped out a whole country of innocent people thanks to me. She needed a host body and guess who earned that role, and

the oscar for best demonic killing host body goes to...me. Using whatever bit of sanity and power I had left I sealed her into the Blood Diamond and sealed that into

the Onyx."So I'm guessing that means that my seal is weakening..." I barely manage to get out. She just giggles at my question and the jewel in front of me starts to

shine violently. After 5 seconds, the diamond and onyx split apart and both gems were right in front of me. "Now for the million dollar question, will you be the one

calling the shots Strider or will have to make this pleasurable experience a painful one as well?"She said with a hint of pleasure in her voice, I just grit my teeth,"You

bitch...GAAAAHHHH!" suddenly I hear another familiar voice echoing from what seems to be the outside, it's faint but I barely make it out,"Strider please stay strong,

fight it!" It's Rarity, so I'm guessing that things are happening to my body in real-time as well. It's a struggle but bit by bit, I grab both gems and stand on my two

feet,"Guess what bitch...my body...MY...RULES..."I channel all of her energy into the diamond and fall to the ground."*pant*pant* Damn...she got tougher...But I'm

still toug..AAAAAGH!" I cough up blood and grasp my chest."Damn, took more outta me than I thought." As I slowly but surely start to slip away from the confines of

my mind, I get back to the real world,"Strider!" Rarity latches onto me in tears,"Don't you dare scare me like that ever again, I thought I was going to lose you!" I let

out a small chuckle as I hold her,"I told you before, you're not gonna lose me; but that doesn't mean I'm safe." She looks at me with worry,"Pieces are starting to

come back to me, the vision that you saw, the knowledge I just gained from a...mental vision I just had,Why that metal me was trying to destroy me, I've got some

serious explaining to do; I promise I will tell you everything, but I need t-" I just coughed blood again and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Unfortunate Truth

"We meet again Dark One..." I swear looking at him is like staring death back in th face; I couldn't move my legs, I was breaking out in cold sweat, and a huge lump

formed in my throat. His face maybe covered by a mask but I can feel his stare,"Listen Alastor, I have no business with you, so just do yourself a favor and get outta

my way before I send you away in pieces." He just chuckled and I didn't blame him, that empty threat was just as effective as a Chihuahuas bark,"Typical, all bark

and no bite;tell me Strider, I know my place as a copy of a copy but I exceed you in every way, what makes you so special, being a copy of a hero, when you amount

to nothing but a monster?" I just look down, that last bit cut me like a dagger, to think words like that coming from a machine would cut so deeply."I'm giving you

one last chance, step off before I decide to take you down..." I said in a more cold and darker tone, Alistor simply went into a defensive stance ad vanished."What the

hell?" I look around quickly checking my sides above and with my sensory abilities underground, no where."GAHHHHHHH!" I feel a blade pierce my abdominal

area,"You forget you're sensory powers technically can't sense your own presence." He slides the blade out as I fall to the ground trying to keep the wound

sealed,"*cough cough*D...d...Damn...you...you..bastar- AAuuughhhh!" Laying in a pool of my blood my short pointless life started to flash before me eyes, I was

about to die."I'll see you in hell faker." Before the final blow was struck I jolt up in a hospital bed sweating bullets and a trail of blood escapes my mouth,"*gasp*

*pant pant pant*...Damn...that was one hell of a nightmare..."I hang my head for a bit,"But...it all felt so real." I look around for a clock but no such luck, but a

heard a light cooing sound next to me. I assumed it was Rarity but when I turned to look,"Huh, what's Rainbow Dash doing here?" As I stare at here I feel liquid run

down my neck and quickly wipe it away,"Blood, first that vision with Harley, and now Alastor, what does all this mean...and why hasn't Xiaomei bugged me yet?"

Rainbow Dash yawned and her eyes started to flutter,"huh?" I turn to look at her,"Heh, well isn't this a surprise?" He eyes were wide open as she latched

onto me,"Omigsoh, you're alright, don't you ever scare me like that ever again." Hair rainbow-colored mane was tickling my nose,"Of all people I thought would be

worried about me, I didn't expect you to be one of them, and your hair smells nice." She looked at me in the eyes, her eyes were puffy and red,"Of course I was, why

wouldn't I be?" I try to get free of her grip but she just wouldn't let go, I'm not one for assumptions but after thinking back to when I saw her at my welcome party

one thought comes to my mind,"Rainbow..." I look at her for a bit, her eyes,they're beautiful, and her mane, she's hot. I inch closer to her face only to have her blush

and quickly retreat,"ah hah, I thought so." Her face still red she gives me a puzzled look,"What?" I mean I don't wanna press any further,"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, I

was just assuming that... you actually like me." Her face got redder,"Well your assumption wouldn't be that far off." I felt my face get a bit warm as I lean back in my

bed."And, it's not like I don't wanna return the feelings, I mean do you remember when I met you at that party?" I just chuckle slightly and reply,"Yea I do, so why?"

I slowly got outta bed and sat in the open chair next to her. She lowered her head slightly,"It's becasue...well..Rarity." Right, all of those moments we shared, even

though they were small they were special."Well we aren't going out or anything but at the same time I honestly don't know where we stand when it comes to being

together." I see tear roll down her cheek,"...Rainbow."She raises her head slightly enough for me to kiss her tear away, and her face gets red again,"I'll give you

credit slick, you sure do know how to make a girl smile." We stare at each other for a little before we go in for a kiss. After what seems like a minute we break

away,"Wow, your good Strider." I just stare back at her intently,"Your not half bad yourself." We go back in for another kiss as she moves into my lap. After awhile

she falls asleep,"Your even cute in your sleep." I just sit there and run my fingers through her silky mane,"She's got this nice mane, and I get stuck as a walking pin

cushion."Rainbow Dash nuzzled her head on my chest as I just look at the ceiling.I hear the door open," ." A nurse walks in and see us,"Oh my, I hope I'm not

interrupting anything." I shake my head,"Nah this one just fell asleep before I did, so wats up doctress?" She pulls out her clip board,"We can release you from the

hospital after breakfast." I just nod my head,"Awesome thanks, and you wouldn't happen to know the time and day would you?" "Of course its Wednesday and its

1:27 am." I say my thanks and she walks out the door,"Wednesday, I was out for a whole day. This visions are doing a number on me." I just let my mind wander as

I fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A new day

After me and Rainbow Dash ate our breakfast the doctor told us I was free to go and for me not to do anything strenuous,of course I totally ignored his regard for my

safety and challenged Rainbow to a race,"First one to Cloudsdale wins." She looked at me,"You know you have to be a pegasus to be able to even set foot in

Cloudsdale right?" I just chuckle as Fluttershy walks up to us with Lance and Lucian,"Hi Strider, I brought them like you asked." The two chao cling to my

arms,"Thanks again Fluttershy I hope they weren't too much trouble." She just shakes her head and Rainbow Dash speaks," Those are some cute pets you got, to

bad that they're just gonna be extra weight for you." I just shake my head think about who I'm going to fuse with for the race. When I was raising both of them, they

were superior chao,but they needed a "spirit animal" so I gave Lance the phoenix and Lucian the dragon. After 2 minutes of thinking I picked Lance and we fuse

together with a bright orb of flaming energy surrounding us."What the heck is going on?!" The orb vanishes and I just float above the ground with wings, orange fur

with yellow eyes,"Think this will get me to Cloudsdale Rainbow?" Her and Fluttershy were just gawking at me,"My word, you look, magnificent Strider." I turn to

Fluttershy,"If you guys think this is cool just wait til me and Lucain get together, speakin of you mind watching him Fluttershy?" She lets Lucain ride her back as me

and Rainbow Dash take our place at the starting line."Hey Rainbow, how about we make this interesting?" I just see a huge smile form,"Alright what are the

conditions?" "If I win you have to answer a question for me, if I lose,I owe you dinner, how's that deal?" She just nods in agreement and we blast out of the starting

line. For awhile I was leading but Rainbow soon caught up and passed me at the halfway point, I figure I wouldn't exhaust myself and let her have were close to

Cloudsdale and I used the ace in my sleeve, fire surrounded me,"Phoenix Burst" I rocketed past Rainbow and made it to Cloudsdale two seconds before she did,"...ok

ask away.."She hung her head low as she landed. I change back to my old color scheme of dark blue with red eyes with Lance hanging on my shoulder,"This isn't the

question, but I'm guessing you hate to lose?" She nodded but looked at me with a huge smile,"But that was soooo AWESOME!" She gives me a grand tour of

Cloudsdale, from the weather factory. flight school, all the shops and such, then finally her place. As she opens the door I get even more stares from the other

pegasi,"What? Haven't you all seen a hedgehog in the clouds before." I walk insider to find a nice and cozy home, aside from everything being fluffy and cloudy. She

sits on the sofa and motions me to come over."Alright Rainbow, here's the question, what do you see in me?" I sit by her,"Wow, you don't beat around the bush do

you?" I shake my head in response,"...Honestly...I don't know, I mean besides your good looks, your awesome feats of athleticism, I just don't know. But when I'm

around you, my heart just starts to race..." She says with a smile on her face as she starts to turn the brightest shade of red,"Anyone ever tell you reds a good color

on you?" She just giggles and cuddled me. We look into each others eyes and I move my face closer to hers, and vice versa until we kiss each other. I would say I felt

a spark between us, but it was more like a flame. After two minutes we break the kiss,"Wow Strider, your good at this." I merely chuckle,"Its funny, cause I'm not

really good at this kind of thing." She gave me an inquisitive look,"Really, you seem like the kind of guy ladies would kill for." Proper choice of words for one woman I

have in mind,"You wouldn't be entirely wrong on that, but in all seriousness, the only...*ahem* girl I've been with was one named Harley, and it didn't end well

between us."All of a sudden, electricity surges through me and I fall to the ground,"GAHHHH! DAMMIT HARLEY!" Rainbow just looks at me like I'm insane until a

snake appears from my back,"What can I say Strider, I just get hot under the collar when you mention me." The surges stop and I grab Harley,"What the hell are you

doing here Harley?" She just laughs,"Well you've already shared you past with one of your new girlfriends, so I just decided why not share a bit more with your new

one?" I get angry and start to tighten my grip on her,"Don't you dare..." Rainbow speaks,"What is she talking about Strider?" I hang my head in shame, like I wanna

tell her about what I really am. I focus energy in my right hand and touch her head,"See Rainbow it's like this." After an hour of her seeing the memories of my past,

I move my hand."You see Rainbow...All I am...I'm just a puppet for this monster." She kisses me and wraps her hooves around my neck. She breaks the kiss and

looks at me with tears in her eyes,"You're not a monster Strider." She buries her head in my chest and cries a bit more,"Harley why do you like to see me suffer so

much. You've already destroyed my life back in my old home, why do you wanna destroy my new one. She disappears back into my body and in my mind she

says,"Because that's what I do..." Those words echoed in my mind as I take myself and Rainbow back to the couch. "Is she gone?" I nod my head and notice a faint

glow coming from my hoodie pocket,"Another one?" I reach into my pocket and pull out a gemstone that matches my current"color pallet". Rainbow Dash looks at the

stone and places her hoof on it, it suddenly glows,"Rainbow Dash, this is the stone of Truth, it contains the dark truths that Strider has locked away in his mind. Since

you now know his story,he believes he can trust you with part of his soul."She just stares at me intently and kisses me again,"You're trusting me? With a piece of

your soul?" I just nod in agreement and kiss her back as the glow fades.

In the "black room" Xiaomei sits on her throne of knowledge,"So, he finally found someone he can truly give his life too, I wonder how this will turn out for the other

girl..Rarity. Will she be able to accept that fake that Strider gave to her?"


End file.
